O Mirabolante plano do Miguel
by FireKai
Summary: O Miguel resolve arquitetar um plano para acabar com o treinador Barthez. Será que o plano irá ter sucesso? Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.**

**O Mirabolante plano do Miguel**

"Então vamos lá rever o plano." disse o Miguel.

"Já sabemos Miguel." disse a Matilda. "Tu já repetiste isso, umas dez vezes."

"Mas eu quero que vocês não falhem em nada." disse o Miguel. "Então vamos lá ver, a Matilda e o treinador Barthez saem para a cidade. A Matilda vai dar a desculpa de que eu telefonei para irem ter comigo ao estádio."

"Será que o Barthez vai cair nessa?" perguntou o Claude.

"Claro que vai." respondeu o Miguel. "Depois tu, Claude, e o Aaron vão estar à espera dentro do carro. Quando o Barthez atravessar a rua, vocês aceleram e passam-lhe por cima. Entenderam?"

"Sim." responderam os outros, fartos de ouvir o mesmo plano.

"Isto é para ele aprender a não me atirar com um copo de água à cara." disse o Miguel, esfregando as mãos e dando uma risada maléfica.

"Lembra-me para nunca lhe atirar com nada." disse baixinho a Matilda ao Aaron.

Uma hora mais tarde, a Matilda, muito nervosa, entrou no gabinete do treinador Barthez.

"O que queres Matilda?" perguntou o homem de cabelo comprido.

"O Miguel ligou-me a pedir que eu e o senhor fossemos até ao estádio de beyblade."

"Mas porquê?"

"Não sei exactamente, mas ele disse que era urgente." mentiu a Matilda.

"Mas o estádio fica muito longe!" disse o Barthez, zangado.

"Ele pareceu nervoso." mentiu a Matilda. "Se calhar pode ter a ver com o futuro da equipa."

"Liga-lhe e pergunta-lhe o que é que ele quer." ordenou o Barthez.

"Ele tem o telemóvel desligado." disse a Matilda. "Provavelmente ficou sem bateria."

"Raios, o rapaz é mesmo loiro burro. Bem, então vamos lá."

O Barthez levantou-se da sua cadeira, vestiu o casaco e ele e a Matilda saíram do gabinete.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelas ruas da cidade. Foi aí que começaram os azares, não para a Matilda, mas sim para o Barthez.

Primeiro, enquanto eles passavam por uma rua quase deserta, uma senhora lembrou-se de regar as suas plantas que estavam no parapeito da janela. O problema é que um dos vasos escorregou e caiu direitinho na cabeça do treinador Barthez.

"Ai!" gritou ele, ao levar com o vaso na cabeça.

A Matilda começou a rir baixinho.

"Estás a rir-te Matilda?" perguntou o Barthez, olhando furioso para ela.

"N-não, eu fiquei foi chocada." disse ela.

"Sua inútil! Não sabe ver que há pessoas a passarem aqui em baixo?" perguntou o Barthez, furioso, à mulher que tinha estado a regar as flores.

A discussão durou alguns minutos, depois a Matilda e o Barthez continuaram o seu caminho. Mas os azares continuaram, para alegria da Matilda. Uma escada caiu em cima do Barthez, um tijolo quase lhe esmagou um pé, ficou coberto de tinta quando uns trabalhadores deixaram cair um balde de tinta em cima dele, umas crianças que corriam na rua embateram contra ele, atirando-o ao chão e houve muitas outras coisas.

Quando eles se estavam a aproximar do estádio, o treinador Barthez caminhava apoiado numa bengala, que por acaso tinha sido atirada contra ele por um velhinho maluco.

"Acho que não chego vivo ao estádio Matilda." queixou-se o Barthez.

"Oh, não se preocupe que não vai morrer." disse a Matilda. "Vaso ruim não quebra."

"O quê?"

"Nada, nada."

O Aaron e o Claude estavam prontos, do outro lado da rua, dentro do carro.

"Aaron, não é melhor ser eu a guiar o carro?" perguntou o Claude.

"Não te preocupes que eu sei guiar." disse o Aaron. "Já tive algumas lições."

"Não sei porque é que isso não me consola." disse o Claude.

"Olha, ali está o Barthez e a Matilda."

"Então acelera Aaron!"

Exactamente quando o Barthez estava a atravessar a passadeira, o Aaron apareceu no seu carro e acelerou muito. A Matilda decidiu ficar para trás, não fosse ela ser também atropelada.

"Ei! Devagar com esse carro! AH!"

E com um grande pof, o Barthez foi atropelado e rebolou por cima do capot do carro.

"Boa, acertei nele!" disse o Aaron feliz.

"Pára!" gritou o Claude.

O Aaron parou no preciso momento em que uma velhota atravessava a rua.

"Olha o raio da velha, nem se quer atravessa a passadeira." queixou-se o Aaron.

"Cala-te e continua a andar para a frente."

Porém, o Aaron enganou-se e carro começou a andar para trás.

"Ei! Ah, o carro vem outra vez aí!" gritou o Barthez, antes do carro lhe passar por cima novamente.

"Ups, será que lhe doeu muito?" perguntou o Aaron.

¬¬ "O que achas?" perguntou o Claude.

E o Aaron e o Claude continuaram a andar para trás e fugiram dali. A Matilda estava nesse momento no passeio, a ver o que se estava a passar. O Barthez começou a rastejar na direcção dela.

"Ai Matilda, estou todo partido." disse ele, arrastando-se pelo chão. "Acho que não aguento."

"Cuidado com o piano!" gritou uma mulher do prédio que havia ali ao pé.

Tarde demais! Um piano enorme veio a cair, não se sabe bem de onde e pof, caiu mesmo em cima do treinador Barthez, soterrando-o.

"Coitado." disse a Matilda.

"Aha, bem feito." disse o Miguel, aparecendo de uma rua ali perto. "Finalmente tenho a minha vingança!"

E o Miguel começou a rir como um vilão, enquanto a Matilda ligava a uma ambulância.

**Lembrei-me de escrever esta fic depois do episódio onde o Barthez atira um copo de água à cara do Miguel, mas só agora é que decidi publicar a fic. Mandem reviews por favor.**


End file.
